Dani Phantom in Trouble
by Favorite Daughter Of Hades
Summary: Dani Masters is a normal pre teen exept she is a clone of Danny Phantom/Fenton and she is half ghost. Now Dani must struggle with helping Danny with Ghost hunting, the GIW, Controlling parents, school, and Boys? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fan fic so flame all you want. This fanfic is about what happened to Dani after Phantom Planet!**

**Disclamer! I do NOT own DP Butch Hartman does! Unless he is a 12 year old girl!**

Hello my name is Dani with an 'I' not to be confused with my annoying brother Danny. Well my name is Dani Fenton also know as Dani Phantom and well this is my story. You are probably wondering what happened to me after Phantom Planet. Well, I spent 2 months of traveling all over the world. After that I headed back to Amity Park my clone's home town. Yes I am a clone. I don't like the term 'clone' so I am going to say I am his sister. Yes you heard me right. I am cloned from a guy and I am a girl. My 'father' when he made me I was a mess up. My 'Father' was a evil crazy fruitloop, you may know him as Vlad Masters. He is the CRAZY halfa who tried to take over the world and is now in space. Well, my 'Father' ended up cloning me cus he was trying to get the perfect 'son'. Now you may be wondering "Who was she cloned from?" well to answer your question I was cloned from the famous Danny Fenton/Phantom. Yes I am a half ghost too. Back to the story!

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDP

I walked up to the house hesitating to knock. 'Will they exept me even if I am a clone?' Was all that was going threw my head. Before I could knock the door swung open. In the doorway stood a red haired girl I remember from Danny's memories as our sister Jazz.

"Ugh" is all that came out of my mouth. "Can I help you?" she asked. "Um..." I swallowed the spitball stuck in my throat.

"I-is Dan-n-ny here?" I swallow again. "Are you one of those crazy Danny Phantom girls?" 'No!' I was shouting in my head. "No I'm here on um" I had to think for a moment. "Please I need to talk to him!" I practicably begged.

"On what?" She looked at me with a look a ghost could be scared of. "I'm his clone." I whisper in a hushed voice.

She looked at me with a puzzled look. "DANNY!" she runs back into the house quickly screaming his name. Pretty soon a raven black haired, blue eyed boy is standing in front of me.

"DANI!" He screams and picks me up in a hug. "H-e-y b-ro!" I manage to get out as my lungs were collapsing. He soon he lets me down. "Where you been?" he asked me. I was startled by the question. "Traveling the world seeing sites you know the usual. It get's boring after awhile." I said without even knowing it.

"Would you like to come in?" He looks at me with a happy look. "sure" I manage to get out. He quickly grabbed my hand and led me inside. Danny quickly led me upstairs. "What are you doing here?" He asked me as soon as we got in. "Danny, the GIW are after me. Can I stay here for awhile?" I asked hoping the answer would be yes.

"I don't know. We are going to have to talk to Mom and Dad about it." He said staring into my eyes. "Okay, what should be our story? Oh and I told your sister I was your clone so I could get in." I added the last part in just so he knows. "You did what?!" He asked me with surprise and shock at the same time. "I told Jazz I was your clone so I could see you."

"Well let's get Mom and Dad to say you can stay and we will deal with Jazz later." He stared into my eyes figuring something out. But what? "What about the plan?"

As I said that he had a huge grin on his face. "Oh I'll take care of that." He then grabbed my hand and led me out of his room.

"MOM, DAD, JAZZ! FAMILY MEETING IN THE LIVING ROOM!"

His parents came rushing out of the room ecto-blasters in hand. "Is it a ghost!" Running up the steps was a hefty guy in an orange jumpsuit. "What is it Danny?!" Coming up next was a women in a blue jumpsuit I imediently recognized her as mom from Danny's memories. What I don't get is why I dont recognize the guy in the orange jumpsuit. I quickly ignore the thought thinking it is probably Vlad's doing.

Soon after the red haired girl known as Jazz from my memories comes down the steps. "What is it Danny?" She then saw me. Her eyes grew wide with horror.

"Mom, Dad, Jazz I'd like you to meet Danielle Masters." There were shocks of horror all threw out the room. I gave my brother the 'I'm so gonna kill you later look'. "Now I know what your thinking." He ignored my 'look'! "She is Vlad's daughter but she is not like him." By now everyone was staring at me.

"Since Vlad is in space, I'd like her to stay with us for awhile tell she makes other plans." Everybody looked at him like he was crazy. "Now I would like Danielle to sleep in the guest room." I flinch at my full name. "Now Danielle do you have anymore clothes then that?" he asked pointing to my red sweatshirt and torn jeans.

"No?" I told him but it sounded more like a question. Jazz was the first to break out of the horror trance. "What does that have to do with anything?" She then looks me up and down. "Jazz I would like you to go with Danielle to the store and get her new clothes. I would also like you to go get her stuff for her room."

I looked at him with a shock of horror on my face. "Now if you will please go I will talk to Mom and Dad." Danny then shewed us out of the room. Jazz lead me to a bent up pick up truck in the back and told me to hop in.

I hesitatingly hoped into the front seat. The ride was quiet and awkward as we pulled up to the store. She quickly hoped out. I did the same. We walked into Wall's Mart. Jazz led me to the girls section while grabbing a cart.

"This is gonna be so fun!" I slowly nodded and headed to a rack with Jeans on them. After awhile of looking at clothes I headed to the dressing rooms. As I headed into one I felt jazz's hand catch my wrist. "Are you really Vlad's daughter? Danielle?"

I think about that for a moment. "You can call me Dani with an 'I' Danny just likes to call me that to annoy me. And yea I am." I quickly head into the stall before she could ask me anymore questions.

I quietly throw on a white quarter sleeve t-shirt. I also had a jean mini skirt with black leggings. I walked out and Jazz gasped "Dani! Yo look beautiful!" I felt a warm feeling in my cheeks. I ran back into the stall and changed back into my normal attire.

I came out and Jazz had already picked out bed sheets and a comforter. They were purple with white flowers on them. "We can get the rest of the furniture later. After we paint your room."

I look at her with a questioning look. "What?" I ask her. "We are painting your room when we get back." I still felt puzzled. "I have a room?" I must have looked puzzled because she answered very fast. "Yea you do you have the guest room." "Oh" Is all I could muster out.

The rest of the day went pretty smooth. When we got back Mom and Dad welcomed me with opening arms. Whatever Danny told them it must have been good. We quickly headed up stairs paint brush in hand. I picked a Dark purple.

After we went downstairs Chinese food arrived. We sat around the table everybody was laughing and talking but me. "Dani?"

I heard Jazz say my name. I quickly look up to see Jazz repeating the question. "How would you like to start school tomorrow Dani?" I looked at her in shock. "um... Sure?" It sounded more like a question then an answer. "Ok it's settled! You will start school tomorrow!" After that I excused myself from the table and headed up to my room.

Might as well get a good night sleep before my life ends tomorrow.

**There you have it! Review if you like it and want another chapter! **

**MPhantom OUT! PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter!**

I woke up with someone shaking my shoulder. I rolled over to see Jazz standing by my bed. "Jazz what are you doing here?" "Get up sleepy head it's time for school. I quickly get up and I saw the time. 6:30 why does it have to be so early?

I went and got dressed in my White shirt, mini skirt, and leggings. I went down stairs and saw everybody was eating. I went into the kitchen and got some cereal once I was done eating Danny walked up to me. "Ready for school? Mom is going to take you. I had Jazz print out your records so you can start school today. I hope you have fun!"

He told me before he disappeared. Mom came up to me next. "Ready to go, Sweaty? Somehow Jazz was able to get your records." She quickly led me out to the Specter Speeder and hoped in.

We rode in the car a short distance until we reached a brown building with words 'Lincoln Middle School' on them. "You coming?" Mom asked me. "Yea" I hoped out and walked up to the front door. We walked threw the door into a long hallway. Mom showed me the way to the office and when I got there Mom started talking to the lady.

My Mom then motioned me over for me to come. I then walked over and the lady handed me a piece of paper. "Hello Mrs. Masters here is your schedule, locker number and combination, oh and show this to your teachers."

I nodded and she handed me my papers. When I got back into the hall kids were starting to arrive. Everybody stared at me like I was a mountain right in the middle of their path. Mom soon left me to fend for myself. I soon found the room I was looking for and headed in. Right as I stepped in the bell rang. The teacher quickly saw me.

I walked over him and handed him the paper. His eyes grew wide when he saw my last name. "Hello class we have a new student." He quickly swolled. "Mrs. Masters why don't you tell us a little about yourself." There were whispers all threw out the room.

"Hi, my name is Dani. What really is there to tell about me. I like to ride bikes and do all that kind of stuff." Everyone still looked kind of puzzled. "Any questions?" I ask. All the hands went up. The teacher started talking. "One at a time, Please. How about you Denis."

Everyone looked at the kid. I knew the question that was on their minds. "I-is your D-dad V-vlad Masters?" He managed to get out. Everyone looked back at me. I grinned ed my teeth. "Yes, he is but I'm not like him." Everyone looked reassured. "Do you have ghost powers?" A girl in a pink blouse asked me. I didn't know how to answer.

"Um, No" I lied. Everyone looked disappointed. A boy in a leather jacket stood up. "Why are you in Amity?" I swallowed hard at that question. How can I put 'I'm half ghost and the GIW are after me. Oh and I'm taking refuge in this city from them' How can I put that into this question? "Well since my dad left, I am staying with my godparents." Before anyone could ask me another question the teacher interrupted.

"No more questions we have to get on with the lesson. Mrs. Masters you can take the empty seat next to Denis." He then motioned to a desk right next to the brown haired boy. He shoved a book into my hand and I sat down. I started focusing on the lesson. 'X=3x5=8...'

Soon I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Denis hand me a piece of paper. I looked at it. It said 'Dani, want to sit with me and Ian at lunch?' I quickly reply. 'Sure I'll see u at lunch.' I handed the paper back to Denis and started focusing on the lesson. The rest of the morning went pretty much the same.

Until lunch. I walked into the cafeteria and saw everyone looking at me. I quickly spotted Denis and walked up to his table. Sitting next to him was a blond haired boy I am guessing he is Ian. "Can I sit here?" I looked at the boys. Ian looked dumb folded as Denis answered.

"Yeah, Ian Dani, Dani, Ian." I sit next to them then I felt a cold shiver go up my spine and out my mouth. Thank goodness Ian and Denis didn't see. "I gotta use the restroom." I say as I jump up. I head to lady's room as I got in there I saw about 30 girls touching up there makeup.

I found an empty stall and I went in. I felt that cold sensation coming around me as I see two white rings form around me. In 2 seconds I changed into Dani Phantom. I turned invisible and flew out of the room.

I played hot and cold with my ghost sense. I followed it and it led me to the cafeteria. As I entered I see my fellow classmates cowering in fear. I turn around to see everybody favorite annoying ghost, the box ghost. "Beware! I will control your world with my knowledge of boxes!"

I quickly turn visible and he spots me. "Ahhhhhhh! There is two ghost kids?!" Everyone stared at me with horror. "Ok Boxy you are going back into the ghost zone!" "NO! I will not go into that circular cylinder of yours!"

I look around but I can't find the Fenton thermos. Just as I was looking around a white beam shot out of nowhere. I turn to see the face of this mysterious person. I look around but I see nothing. Then as I was about to head back into the restroom something appeared in front of my face.

"DANNNY!" I yell as hard as I can. "Hey sis watcha doin?" "I was looking for a thermos before you came and took the spotlight." He looked offended. "Hey the spotlight was always mine, Danielle." "Don't call me that"

I said annoyed. "Hey it's not my fault you stole my name." I remembered we had an audience. "I'd rather we not talk about this right now. And don't you have school to go to?" He looked at me also remembering about the audience. "Your right, but I was in the middle of a test, so off I go!" he then flew off.

I looked around the room and saw everybody with their mouth dropped open. "What, haven't you seen a ghost before?" Everybody starts talking and I turn invisible. I heard a couple of "Danny Phantom has a sister?"s and "Who was she?"

I quickly fly back into the stall I came from and changed back to my normal self. I went back to the table people still talking about me. "Hey guys what's up?" I ask as I reach the table. "Well this weird ghost girl and she came and fought a really scary ghost. And when her butt was getting kicked Danny Phantom came and saved her. He then started talking to her saying she stole his name and he called her sis." I laughed as hard as I can.

"Why are you laughing?" Ian asked me with concern. "Well first off the box ghost isn't scary and I can tell u his sister won't get her butt kicked by the stupid box ghost."T he boys look at me with a mixture of emotion. Ian was the first to speak up "How do you know this?"

…...

**Haha cliff hanger! **

**MPhantom out!**


End file.
